Making the ideal possible
by Croeses
Summary: Just like the title says, Shirou making his ideal possible. Warning: It's crack.


In this particular night, just like in almost any other, Fuyuki City was sleeping. Nothing special seemed to be happening. But, something should have happen as the next morning, the streets were flowing with people looking just like Emiya Shirou. A few hours later, they were gathered in the Shinto park where, on a hastily made podium, an Emiya Shirou with a microphone gave a speech.

Behind the huge, approving crowd, there was a little group that stood out by the virtue of none of its members being a redhead.

"So, Kirei," Tohsaka Rin asked the priest next to her, "how could something like this happen?"

"I don't know yet, but it's surely an interesting event. It's remarkable the way all of them managed to gather, found themselves a leader, who seems to be the original Emiya Shirou, and prepare to follow whatever their purpose is in just a few hours. There seems to be no confusion or hesitation at all. I should go and have a conversation with some of them to see if they react just like the original Emiya would." Kirei Kotomine responded before starting to walk towards the crowd.

"Kirei, you are as useful as always," Rin said after he was gone. "Like one Shirou wasn't enough, now there is a lot of him. I don't even want to think what they may do, if they put their minds to it. I'm already having a headache." She sighed and started thinking of ways to stop this craziness before the Magic Association finds out about it and comes after her.

Saber was watching with a confused expression the redheads before her. Soon, her expression changed to a thoughtful one. "So, all these Shirous are my Masters? Or just the original one? But, how can I tell which of them is the original one? And if all of them are my Masters, can I protect them all? They are so many…I can try, but what if their orders are contradictory? What I do then?"

While Saber weighed her dilemma, Sakura looked over the crowd with dreamy eyes. "It's like all the presents I wished for every Christmas came at once. It's like a dream. I can cook for every one of them and clean for every one of them and…"

"You wish for Shirou every Christmas?" Rin asked, tilting her head. "Why didn't you wish for something nicer like, you know, jewels?"

Sakura just kept on dreaming.

Illya, who just joined the party, narrowed her eyes seeing the huge crowd. "So many Onii-chan… More than I expected. But if I manage to catch them all, I will have a different Onii-chan for every day of the year." A wicked grin appeared on her face. "Come on, Berserker, we have no time to lose."

In this little group, there was also Gilgamesh. Unlike others, just one look was enough for him to create an impression about this situation. "This sight hurts the King's eyes. All these Fakers shouldn't be allowed to have meetings on my land."

"It may be the only time I agree with you, Gilgamesh," Archer said, watching with a frown the crowd. "Just when I thought it can't get any worse, thousands of my idiotic younger selves spontaneously start appearing." He sighed.

"Well, Faker, I am going to remediate this situation." The King of Heroes said as the Gate of Babylon start firing towards a part of the crowd.

This action caught the speaking Shirou's attention, who immediately started shouting orders towards the Shirous under attack. "Division 8, counterattack! Project every weapon you see come out! Division 9, back them up!"

The orders were quickly fulfilled, the two divisions of Shirou bravely resisting under the rain of Noble Phantasms.

"You should take this more seriously, Gilgamesh. They may be just Fakers, but it's a lot of them." Archer said, watching bored the clashing.

"They are just mongrels. They are no threat to the King."

The next moment, a blade hit him in forehead.

"Hit him!" A random Shirou shouted happily.

"Told you." Archer said with the same disinterest.

Meanwhile, Rin seemed to reach a conclusion.

"I should talk with him. With the one giving the speech. If he is the original one, he may know what it's all this about. He surely acts like he knows."

Said and done. After a few minutes, she finally managed to pass through the crowd and went on the stage.

"Hey, Shirou!"

"Yes," all redheads responded.

"No," she shook her head. "Not all of you. Him!" She pointed towards the Shirou with the microphone.

The pointed one seemed to be a little confused and asked, "What's up, Tohsaka?"

"My entire city turned into you. Do you have anything to do with it?"

"I'm just as surprised as you are. I mean, today morning, I left to school and I saw another me walking around. I thought I was just tired and I kept going. A few minutes later I saw another me. Then I thought I was dreaming. But, I didn't seem to wake up, so I started talking to that another me. And he had the same ideal as me. So, I told him to gather all of us here so we could all talk."

"You are the only one talking."

"They can object if they think something is wrong. But, for now we are in complete agreement. Anyways, do you remember how you used to say my ideal is impossible? I think that with so many of me I can make it become possible."

"I happy you enjoy yourself, Shirou. If everyone is in such a good mood, why should I bother? I will just go make myself some tea." Rin said as she left the stage.

Shirou turned to crowd with the energy of a presidential candidate, "So, fellow Shirous, we will start from…"

A few days later, thousands of Emiya Shirou spread out across the globe, making sure everyone will be saved.


End file.
